


Sing a Song for Me

by nukarachacha



Series: Life of a Pathfinder [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, Ftm Ryder, M/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10067282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nukarachacha/pseuds/nukarachacha
Summary: The sound of someone singing caught Jaal's attention while exploring the Tempest. Following where he thought it was coming from leads him to the open door of the Pathfinder's quarters.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have no self control. Here's officially my first fic for Mass Effect Andromeda featuring my male Ryder, Jackson Ryder and Jaal. Not much has been said about what kind of person (err.. alien) Jaal is, other than his romance is comparable, if not better than Alistair's from DA:O, so.. this is my take?? On it?? Pure fluff ahead!

The sound of someone humming was what brought Jaal to the Pathfinder’s quarter of the ship. It was his first time walking in that area of the ship, not wanting to step past any boundaries the new explorers had on their ship. But what sounded like a song had caught his attention, thus bringing him closer and closer to where it was coming from.

 

The room had an open door, the light from within glowing at a comfortably dull setting, not as bright as the medic bay lights and not as striking as the natural light outside.

 

It was just enough to cause a sense of ease to reside within him.

 

Once Jaal set foot within the room, he discovered where the tune was coming from. Or, to be more precise, from who it was coming from.

 

The Pathfinder, Jackson Ryder, was singing to himself, it seemed, as he tended to the plantlife he brought with him from his home galaxy, as well as the newer ones he took as his own from the ‘newer’ planets him and his team recently discovered. He was watering them down carefully with what looked like a glass like bottle with a manual spray. _A human thing._ Jaal thought to himself, stepping closer without realizing it.

 

At the feeling of the other’s presence, Jackson looked up, jumping in surprise as Jaal loomed over his smaller body. “Jeez, Jaal!” He laughed the words with surprise, hand placed at his chest. “At least knock first. I could have been naked for all you knew.”

 

“Is it normal for a naked human to leave the door to their quarters open for anyone to walk in?” Jaal teased light heartedly, pointing behind him to show the other what he was talking about. Jackson pursed his lips, chiding himself for his carelessness. “What are you doing?” The Angara asked, cocking his head as he watched the Pathfinder pick up the container he had dropped in his surprise.

 

Jackson laughed, shooting his teammate a smile, one that left a fluttering feeling in the Angara’s chest. “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m watering my plants, J.”

 

“Is it customary for humans to sing as they tend to the plants?” Jaal asked, sitting down in a nearby chair. The small frame creaked under his weight but stayed, Jackson casting a glance in his direction.

 

It was the first time he had seen the Angara so at ease since recruiting him, it almost made him do a double take.

 

“Not really.” Jackson finally answered, having thought on his teammates question for longer than he intended. “I like to.”

 

“Why?”

 

Jackson shrugged, turning his spray bottle to a different plant, one on a higher shelf. “Just something I always liked to do.” He turned to Jaal with another shrug. “I like to think they hear me, which is why they don’t shrivel up and die while we’re out in space.” The joke seemed to have flown over Jaal’s head as the larger alien seemed to take into consideration his words. “Though, if you tell me my singing’s bad, I’ll stop. Just for you.” Jackson winked at Jaal, earning a small smile in return.

 

“I only came up here because I liked how it sounded.” Jaal, somehow, for some reason, teased back, smile widening at the blush growing on Jackson’s face.

 

With an embarrassed nod, Jackson returned to tending to his plants, glancing every now and then to see if the Angara was still watching him.

 

He was.

 

It almost seemed as if he was waiting for him to sing again. Expectant blue eyes burrowed into the side of Jackson’s face, gaze never faltering until, ultimately Jackson sighed in resignation.

 

And began to sing the song he was humming before.

 

Jaal closed his eyes shut as he listened intently to the tune the other sung quietly to his audience consisting of plant and alien life. It was a simple song, one that seemed as if it would be sung to a child in hopes of them learning how to properly strap in or to fend for themselves. The translator the two shared caused a few translation errors, Jaal assuming the way the song was worded did not form as correct coherent sentences in his own native tongue.

 

Either way, it was amusing to listen to and watch as the Pathfinder finished the song along with tending the plants.

 

“As I thought.” Jaal hummed, pulling the Pathfinder human closer to his sitting form. “I like your singing.”

 

Flustered and surprised at the sudden closeness, Jackson scrambled to place the water bottle on one of the shelves in his quarters, in his haste causing a plant from the higher shelves to begin to teeter of the shelf. With a careful burst of blue energy, Jackson straightened the potted plant back on the shelf, feeling himself be tugged onto the Angara’s lap.

 

He had to be dreaming, for something this romantic, if he could call it that, would only have happened in his dreams. To have a new alien species, one he was barely brave enough to flirt in private with, as well as to have recently befriended suddenly want to show PDA towards him was unbelievable. Everything was happening so fast, Jackson could feel his thoughts spinning as he tried to process everything happening.

 

“Calm yourself.” Jaal breathed behind him, thin lips moving against his broad back. “I won’t push further than this, until you are ready.”

 

Face burning bright red, Jackson peeked behind his shoulder. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends now?”

 

Jaal amused an amused noise. “If that is what your people call it.”

  
“Nice.”

-x-


End file.
